As computer technology becomes more widely available, the transmission of voice information has become increasingly intertwined with the transmission of data. Thus, many telephones enable a user to interact with content either in an audio mode (i.e., using a speaker and microphone), or a visual mode (i.e., using a visual display and some type of input device such as a keypad).
One application of modem telephones is the use of the “wireless web.” By using a telephone (e.g., a wireless telephone) with a WAP browser that renders Wireless Markup Language (WML) content, a user can access the Internet. Similarly, the user can also access the internet by telephone using a “voice browser” that allows a user to interact with Voice extensible Markup Language (VXML) content. Content is not always amenable to a single mode of communication. That is, in some cases it is most convenient to allow a user to interact with content either in voice mode or visual mode, rather than to restrict the user to a particular mode. An architecture that permits a user to interact with a single application (or item of content) in both voice and visual modes can be referred to as “multi-modal.”
One problem that arises when a user wishes to access the web in both visual and voice modes is that a user may bookmark a page using a first browser (e.g., a visual browser), and, when the user accesses the web using a different browser (e.g., a voice browser), that page is no longer bookmarked, because the bookmark is accessible only by a particular browser.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a bookmark system that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.